


Only Us

by LisaNova



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23826997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaNova/pseuds/LisaNova
Summary: Inspired by this beautiful song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GlkgmdYxiuM
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister
Kudos: 8





	Only Us

You hug her and your body feels her trembling. Her despair seeps into your skin, infecting it.

You always let her poison flow through your veins. You inhaled her smell, and she poisoned you every time, more and more. Harder. Stronger.

Your hearts beat in the same rhythm, sharing one womb.

You were of the same blood. Of the same toxic poison that burns the two of you from the inside.

You always knew that someday it would kill you both.

And now, when she looks at you with those eyes full of despair and fear, that have arisen from the depths of her caustic, acid-stricken soul, you know that you are doing the right thing.

You hug her.

Heart to heart.

Blood to blood.

Pain to pain.

Now, at this moment, the last for you both, you will not let her poison you again, to wrap you with her influence like a bedspread in the bedroom on one of those countless long, feverish nights.

Because she needs you. Here and now.

You close your eyes.

You are fused together, a gold alloy.

You freeze in eternity.

_And let whole cities die_

_and be washed into dust_

_let the whole world fall_

_and turn to ash_

_cause nothing else matters_

_only us_


End file.
